Lolita Complex Boy
by NINAsaurio
Summary: lograrán Kurosaki y Teru ser algo mas que amo y sirvienta con el secreto de DAISY de por medio?
1. piloto

Kurosaki estaba lavándose los dientes un sábado por la mañana. Riko estaba de viaje por trabajo así que Teru se estaba quedando en su casa. Había tenido exámenes recientemente y por el exceso de estudio ––y pérdida de sangre por hemorragia nasal— estaba exhausta y dormía profundamente en su cama a pesar de que ya eran casi las diez. Kurosaki salió del baño y tocó la puerta de su pieza, pero al no haber respuesta decidió entrar.

Teru dormía bajo los suaves rayos de sol que se colaban por las persianas. Sonrió al verla.

––¡Oye Teru, levántate de una vez! ––le gritó.

Ni un sonid o. La chica continuaba durmiendo. Se acercó a ella y le dijo suavemente al oído:

––Si no despiertas, no te daré la sorpresa que te tengo…

Nada. Se sentía un poco molesto. En el fondo estaba esperando alguna respuesta de ella. Se veía tan tranquila e inocente que quiso acariciarla. Al principio dudo. ¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Que explicación le daría? Bueno, él la acosaba constantemente así que no lo diferenciaría de otra usual perversión por parte de su amo. Con sus dedos rozó el suave cabello de la chica. Le había crecido mucho. Se entretuvo un rato enredando su mano en él y después cerró sus ojos y se lo llevo al rostro. lo paso por sus mejillas y sus labios. Era mas suave de lo que creía. Teru se movió en sueños y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se estremeció y la soltó rápidamente. En el acto salió de la pieza y cayó al suelo de espaldas a la puerta, escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba completamente avergonzado. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" se repetía una y otra vez. Su respiración estaba agitada y su cara, roja. Tenía que calmarse, salir a distraerse, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Temblando se acercó a la mesa de la sala y tomo su cajetilla de cigarros, pero al intentar sacar uno, se le resbaló de las manos y calló al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y en ese preciso instante apareció Teru en pijama sonriendo.

––¿Cuál era la sorpresa?

Kurosaki volvió a dejar caer la cajetilla. Imposible. ¿Había estado despierta todo el tiempo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que hizo?

––No… no era nada ––esquivó su mirada–– Solo ponte a preparar el almuerzo.

––¿Eh? Te ves sospechoso ––comentó acercándosele— ¿en verdad hay una sorpresa para mi?

––¡Te digo que no es nada! ¿Quién querría darte algo a ti?

–– Vamos, dime que estas escondiéndome ––lo tomo por el brazo.

––¡Suéltame! ––le gritó empujándola violentamente.

Teru se alejo impactada. Sabía que Kurosaki era un bruto, pero incluso él tenía su límite. ¿Por qué de la nada se comportaba así? Después de haberle ofrecido una sorpresa…

––¿Vas a salir? ––preguntó con mirada triste.

Kurosaki no dijo nada y dio un portazo una vez estuvo fuera. "¡Maldición!" pensó. "Deje los cigarros adentro…"

Despacio, volvió a entrar al departamento. Teru estaba sentada en el sofá.

––¿Qué quieres?— lo miró molesta.

Kurosaki se estremeció al ver su mirada. No solía mirarlo tan fríamente.

––Olvidé algo.

––¿Algo? ¿Algo como esto?— dijo con sus Philip Morris en la mano.

––¡Oye devuélvemelos! No son para niños pequeños ––se acercó para tomarlos, pero Teru los alejo rápidamente.

––¿Eh? ¿Los quieres? —rió–– pues que mal, yo también quiero que me des mi sorpresa.

––¿Qué estas diciendo? Ya te dije que no hay sorpresa. Ahora niña estúpida, entrégamelos antes de que te mate.

––¡Oh! ¡Así que los fumadores compulsivos en verdad se ponen violentos cuando no tienen nicotina!

––Mocosa de mierda ¡Entrégamelos ya! —gritó intentando desesperadamente atrapar la caja de los ágiles movimientos de la niña.

––Deberías ser mas gentil conmigo, ¿sabes?— dijo riendo malvadamente al momento en que se levantaba y se alejaba–– Ya sé ––dijo abriendo la cajetilla–– ¿Por qué no me enseñas? ––y lo miró con un cigarro entre los labios y una sonrisa inocente.

Kurosaki la miró con ira e impotencia y sin pensarlo, avanzó rápidamente hacia ella. La tomó del brazo bruscamente dejándola inmóvil. Teru asustada gritó e intento soltarse.

Kurosaki se resistió y la tiro violentamente hacia él, cayendo ambos al suelo. El cigarro voló por la habitación.

Tendido en el suelo, tenía los ojos fijos en la chica encima de suyo. Tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su respiración y su cabello tocando su rostro. Teru sobre su pecho lo miraba sorprendida e inmóvil hasta que sintió los brazos del joven que se alzaban por sobre su espalda y caían con todo su pesos obre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

––Lo siento, pero no te verías linda ––le susurro al oído.

Teru se sonrojó.

––¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¡Quédate calvo estúpido Kurosaki! ––grito separándose de él. Él la miraba recostado y le sonreía amablemente.

––Aquí tienes ––le devolvió los cigarros.

––Buena chica ––acaricio su cabeza.

Teru lo miro con expresión inocente de no saber que acababa de ocurrir.

"Cuando me miras así… no se que hacer… en verdad eres muy cruel" pensó Kurosaki.

––Tu ganas, te daré una sorpresa ––dijo poniéndose de pie–– Nos vemos.

Diciendo esto salio del departamento dejando a Teru totalmente incrédula, pero en el fondo, inmensamente emocionada.


	2. Maldito San Valentín!

En el Ohanabatake, Kurosaki tomaba un expreso. Divagaba acerca de lo que había ocurrido hacia solo unos minutos. ¿Qué habría pensado Teru? Y lo mas importante, ahora debía cumplir su promesa y buscarle un regalo. En la barra había un catálogo. "14 de febrero. Dale lo mejor a esa persona especial"… ¡cierto! Ya estaban en esas fechas. Solo quedaba un día para el Día de San Valentín.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y después de mucho dudar, acercó pausadamente su mano al folleto. Revisó que el maestro estuviera ocupado con más clientes y lentamente lo abrió.

La primera página lo dejó petrificado: "Victoria's Secret". Ante esto no pudo evitar imaginar la cara de Teru en el cuerpo de alguna de esas supermodelos. Se puso aún más rojo.

–¡Jajá jajá! –Gritó compulsivamente– ¡Como si esa mocosa tuviera pechos!

Un largo silencio lo hizo darse cuenta de que todas las miradas del restaurante se clavaban sobre él. Despacio, cerro el catalogo y lo alejó. Aunque era imposible, intentó escapar disimuladamente del lugar, pero al darse vuelta, se encontró una cara con una sonrisa asesina y un par de lentes.

–¿Se puede saber por que gritas sobre "pechos" en mi restaurante, Tasuku?

Se quedó sin palabras y volvió a su asiento.

–No me digas que estás planeando algo romántico para Teru... por la fecha, digo...

Kurosaki se limitó a asentir sin dirigirle la mirada.

–¡No puede ser! Es en serio Tasuku? ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? Bueno, la verdad yo ya lo veía venir, no podías aguantar ni un minuto más ¿verdad? –dijo el maestro riendo animadamente y dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

–¡No es nada de eso! No tiene nada que ver con la fecha. –gritó rápidamente– Hice una estupidez y ahora le debo un regalo.

Eso era, pero las palabras del maestro le habían dado varias cosas en que pensar. En verdad ¿que planeaba hacer con Teru hacia un rato? La fecha… la maldita fecha… Intentó calmarse. No podía volver a dejarse llevar. Ahora lo importante era decidir rápidamente un regalo adecuado y dejar ese asuntito lo antes posible.

–Dime, maestro… ¿Qué crees… que le gustaría… como regalo?

Masuda lo miró seriamente.

–Así que en verdad quieres hacerlo ¿no? ¿Aun si ella no se da cuenta del significado real? ¿Aun si ella piensa que solo estás pagándole una deuda?

–Bueno, es mejor así ¿verdad? Seamos honestos, ¿Qué posibilidades tengo?

–Deja de ser tan pesimista. La quieres ¿no es así? Se más sincero contigo mismo… y con ella. En cuanto al regalo… ¿ya viste el folleto que llego esta mañana?

El siguió con la cabeza gacha. Se despidió del maestro y salió. El regalo, eso importaba ahora. Ya podría reflexionar sobre lo demás cuando hubiese comprado el regalo indicado. Pero… la fecha…

Un gran estruendo se escuchó cuando estrelló su cabeza contra el muro más cercano que encontró. Ante todo, lo más importante era la lucidez mental…

Maldito día de San Valentín. Todas las tiendas tenían regalos demasiado románticos. No había nada que dijera "solo estoy pagando mi deuda". Pero que se le iba a hacer, debía elegir entre lo que hubiera.

En la vitrina de una chocolatería, los chocolates parecían reírse de él… "lucidez mental" se repetía una y otra vez, y estuvo tentado a darse de nuevo contra algún muro. Pasó velozmente frente a la tienda de lencería femenina, tratando de ignorar las piezas de la vitrina pero sus impulsos fueron mas grandes y pensó "oh bueno, ya me hacían falta unas calcetas" entrando disimuladamente en la tienda. Una chica lo saludo con un par de bragas rosadas en la mano. "…Rosadas…" pensó Kurosaki y de inmediato en "…blancas…". Su nariz comenzó a sangrar al recordar las bragas blancas de Teru y salió corriendo del lugar. Ya muy lejos de la tienda, llegó a una tienda de mascotas. Un pequeño cachorrito lo miraba tiernamente. "Si claro…" pensó enojado y siguió su camino. Después de mucho andar y buscar, se detuvo frente a una florería. Una mujer joven de cabello castaño y muy largo le dio la bienvenida con una amable sonrisa. El la ignoró.

–Disculpa, pero aquí no se puede fumar.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo él al momento en que sacaba su cenicero portátil y apagaba su cigarro.

–¿Deseas hacer algún pedido? ¿Algo para alguna chica especial? Eres un hombre muy apuesto, seguro que tienes novia.

–¡No, no tengo! –respondió precipitadamente. "¿que pasa conmigo? No hay razón para ponerme así de nervioso" pensó avergonzado.

–¿En serio? –Dijo la joven acercándosele– es una pena, estoy segura que muchas chicas quisieran estar a tu lado.

Kurosaki la miró intrigado. Esa chica parecía de confianza y la verdad prefería una opinión femenina antes que una del maestro.

–oye, es una pregunta extraña viniendo de alguien que no conoces, pero ¿crees que la edad sea una dificultad… en el amor?

–oh ¿así que es una mujer madura?

–en realidad… lo contrario… –dijo serio.

La chica lo miro fijamente.

–"Nadie escoge su amor, nadie el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona"

Kurosaki la miró sorprendido.

–¿y eso?

–lo leí en un libro. Mi nombre es Reiko, ¿y el tuyo?

–Kurosaki Tasuku…

–un placer conocerte Tasuku–kun –La chica lo miraba alegremente sin dejar de sonreír– dime ¿Por qué no le llevas unas flores a esa chica? A veces las flores dicen más que las palabras.

–Daisys azules –dijo automáticamente, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos en la frase que acababa de oír.

Reiko lo miró por largo rato mientras hacia el pedido.

– aquí tienes Kurosaki–kun, –le entregó el ramo– vuelve cuando quieras.

El la miró al salir

–si… gracias…

El reciente encuentro lo había dejado impactado, nunca había escuchado algo así, ¿pero que tan cierto era? Reiko parecía una buena persona. Se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente volvería a la florería. Con el ramo de daisys azules bien sujeto, se decidió a caminar de vuelta a casa. ¿Teru lo estaría esperando? "bueno, no es que me importe, pero ya compré las flores… y se marchitarán si no se las doy rápido" pensaba.

–¡Oye Teru, ya llegué! Si no vienes no tendrás tu re…

No había nadie. Un papel sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

"Saldré con un amigo del colegio, por favor dile a Riko–san que no cenaré en casa, parece que apagó su celular"

Kurosaki dejó caer el ramo sobre la mesa. En ese momento recibió un correo de teru.

"DAISY: aquí Teru, ¿sabes? ¡Parece que le gusto a alguien!"


	3. Confesión inesperada

"Saldré con un amigo del colegio, por favor dile a Riko–san que no cenaré en casa, parece que apagó su celular."

La carta de teru le habia caido como un martillo sobre la cabeza a Kurosaki. ¿Quién se creia esa mocosa? Después de que se habia pasado el dia entero buscando un regalo perfecto para ella… cuando empezaba a admitir sus sentimientos por esa chica… ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrir algo así? Intento llamar a Riko. Nada. Tenía el teléfono apagado. No sabia que hacer. Las flores… las malditas flores, el maldito ramo de flores azules. Ya no lo soportaba, veia en cada uno de los petalos, cada dia sin Teru, lo invadió un sentimiento de angustia. ¿Por qué quien estaba ahora junto a ella no era él?

En un restaurante cercano, teru y Kenny adams, un guapo estudiante de intercabio de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache cenaban juntos.

–kurebayashi, luces esplendida esta noche –dijo Kenny con un acento el cual ella no pudo distinguir su procedencia.

–jaja no mientas, tomé lo primero que encontre, de hecho, este polerón es de Kurosaki, jaja, a veces se lo quito sin que se de cuenta.

–Kurosaki? Es tu amigo?

–la verdad yo soy su sirvien… –Teru se quedó callada. En realidad, que tipo de relación tenia ahora con kurosaki? Y después de lo que habia ocurrido esa mañana? No podia decirle a Kenny que era su sirvienta, ¿Qué clase de chica la creeria?

–se podría decir que le debo un favor, rompí una ventana y debo trabajar para pagarla, jaja, es algo bruto, pero en el fondo no es tan malo.

–kurosaki… es el conserje de escuela? –dijo con dificultad.

–así es. Es el bruto conserje de la escuela.

La conversación era muy agradable, y así se la pasaron conversando hasta que pagaron la cuenta y salieron a tomar aire.

–kurebayashi, eres una chica muy agradable y yo en este país no conocer a mucha gente, pero creo que para mi tu eres especial.

Teru se quedó asombrada, era eso en verdad lo que estaba ocurrieondo? Su primera confesion? Y ademas con el chico mas guapo del colegio!

–desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras especial –continuó Kenny– yo se que mi estadia en este país ser corta, pero me gustaria que este tiempo estbieras conmigo. –su rostro se puso increíblemente serio– Kurebayashi Teru, saldrias conmigo?

El ambiente se congeló, teru tenia frente a ella al chico mas guapo del colegio -(de acuerdo, al ESTUDIANTE. ya sabemos quien es el mas guapo / lo siento, autora en modo fangirl)) pidiendole salir con el. Que chica se habría negado a algo así? sin embargo…

–Kenny–kun, eres un buen chico, pero lamentblemente no te veo de esa forma.

–¿Qué? No entender. No queres estar conmigo?

–no es que no quiera, es que yo quiero estar con…

–ya hay alguien que te guste, verdad?

–si… –asintió ella timidamente.

Kenny sonrió

–kurebayashi, es acaso mi acento?

–eh? –dijo Teru sin la menor idea de lo que hablaba su amigo

–que si es por mi acento que no entendiste lo que dije hace un rato.

–no –sonrio ella– entendí perfectamente. Podemos estarjuntos estos dias, ¿tegustaria ir a ver una pelicula o algo?

Kenny sonrio.

–parece que no me entendiste bien… te quiero "ahora".

–eh? –teru sintió como la fuerza del chico la empujaba hasta llegar a un callejón.

–Kenny, que estas haciendo? Esto no es gracioso, no me austes así! –rió nerviosa.

–¿no es gracioso? No te preocupes, se va a poner muy divertido.

y llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica para descubrir su pecho.

–sueltame! –gritaba teru luchando por escapar, pero sus gritos fueron callados por un potente beso que le dio Kenny, luego bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando una voz familiar la llamo.

–¡Teru! –grito una voz desde el restaurante– ¡donde estás mocosa! Es hora de irnos.

–kuro… saki… ¡KUROSAKI! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

El fuerte grito de Teru lo sobresaltó y llego al callejón donde se encontraban ambos. Al verlos, su mirada se torno en ira pura y la descargó toda sobre el chico Los ojos de Kurosaki, los ojos con que DAISY vigilaba tan gentilmente a Teru, se habian transformado. Un puñetazo en la cara le voló un par de dientes, el siguiente le quebró la nariz, el último lo dejó inconciente en el suelo. Kurosaki se volvió de inmediato a ver a Teru. Ella estaba temblando y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Kurosaki rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, pero seguía temblando. Acaricio sus mejillas y su cabello suavemente, mirandola, viendo todo el dolor que sentia, toda su angustia. La besó gentilmente en la cabeza y la rodeo con sus brazos.

–Teru… ¿Llegó a hacerte algo?

–No… –respondió ella casi como un susurro.

El la abrazó suavemente y ella se aferro y lloró en su pecho.

–Tranquila, ya pasó –dijo tomandola en brazos y dirigiendose al auto.

La acomodó en el asiento y le puso el cinturón. Todo el camino, Kurosaki estuvo penidente de ella. Teru se habia quedado dormida con lagrimas en los ojos. Al llegar al edificio, la cargó para no despertarla. En el ascensor, se quedó mirandola, tan pequeña, tan frágil. "¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara algo así?". al llegar al departamento, kurosaki decidió que lo mejor era que Teru descansara antes de que Riko se enterara, asique la llevó a su casa. En su dormitorio, la dejo en la cama, y al dejarla, una mano sujetó su brazo. Teru con los ojos vidriosos, movio sus labios para pronunciar solo una palabra:

"Quédate".


	4. Simulacro

"Quédate" le había dicho Teru a Kurosaki cuando iba a salir de la pieza. El la miró, estaba de verdad tan débil e indefensa. Tan asustada. No sabia que hacer, simplemente guardó silencio y acarició su cabeza. Teru lo sujetó con fuerza y acercó su brazo a ella. No quería dejarlo ir. En un momento así, no quería estar sola. Necesitaba a su dulce DAISY más que nunca. Pero ¿por que era así con el? Aun cuando no había ido a buscarla tiempo. Kurosaki quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa para calmarla, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En esos momentos, era Daisy quien mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos y la ayudaba a salir adelante, pero justo ahí, Daisy no estaba. Era Kurosaki quien la acompañaba, y no sabia que hacer.

–¿Acaso sabes lo que significa eso idiota? –le dijo el acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas.

–Ya no me importa.

–¿Que?

–Ya no me importa ser una niña buena. Ya no quiero tener que ocultar lo que me pasa para que crean que soy buena. ¡Ya no me importa!

Kurosaki la miró sorprendido.

–Tranquila –le dijo suavemente– la verdad, está bien ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuanto. Piensa más en ti, pero por ahora solo duerme.

–Solo me dormiré si te quedas conmigo, "está bien ser un poco egoísta" ¿o no? –le dijo Teru con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y mirada desafiante. De inediato Riko apareció en sus pensamientos, y una escalofriante vision del futuro en la cual se veía a si mismo son la cabeza abierta y todos los sesos desparramados, lo hizo estremecesrse. Estaba apunto de negarse rotundamente. Totalmente imposible. Pero tenía una mirada que aparentaba tanta fuerza y decisión que Kurosaki no pudo hacer nada contra ella. El no dijo nada por unos segundos. Teru sostenía su mirada, y su mano seguía aferrada a su brazo.

–Oye, tú… De… de acuerdo… –dijo él sonrojado. "Riko–oneesan, por favor no me mates por hacer esto" pensó al borde del llanto.

Teru le agradeció con una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y cayó sobre él. Kurosaki de inmediato la sujetó.

–Eres una mocosa muy problemática ¿lo sabias? –dijo Kurosaki dando un suspiro

–Si, lo se. –dijo ella con la cara hundida en su pecho.

Kurosaki sonrió y se recostó junto a ella para acompañarla.

–Oye… –dijo ella repentinamente– no te vallas acostumbrando a esto…

–¡Eso debería decirlo yo! –contestó el enfadado.

–Oye, kurosaki… gracias por estar aquí…

–Claro, claro, pero ya duérmete de una vez.

Tery rió y cerró sus ojos. Kurosaki pasó el brazo por su espalda, la abrazó y mirándola, calló dormido junto a ella.

Las horas pasaban y cada segundo parecía una eternidad para Teru que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Estar junto a Kurosaki realmente la calmaba, pero no podía olvidar esa sensación tan desagradable que fue el beso de Kenny. Algo tan vacío y cruel. ¿Por que algo como eso había sido su primer beso? ¿Primer beso? Lo pensó mejor y recordó la vez es la que peleó con Mori–sensei en el puerto. Cuando calló al mar, fue rescatada por Daisy, y al no haber respuesta en su respiración, él le hizo respiración boca a boca… ¿su primer beso? Si, lo mejor era pensar de esa forma. Daisy le había dado su primer beso. Y Daisy era nadie más y nadie menos que Kurosaki, el chico que en ese mismo momento, dormía abrazado a ella.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y Teru seguía sin poder dormir. ¿Su primer beso? quería que fuese uno real. Quería besar a la persona más importante para ella. Quería besarlo a él. Quería sentir los labios de Kurosaki sobre los suyos y que le hicieran olvidar lo que había pasado con Kenny. Quería estar aun más cerca suyo. Alzó la vista y lo vio dormir profundamente. Acarició suavemente su cabello, bajó por sus mejillas y llegó a su boca. "No es justo Kurosaki" pensó Teru tristemente, mientras acariciaba sus labios. "esa vez tu me besaste, pero yo no recuerdo nada… Así que, paga tu deuda".

Pensando esto, se acercó más hasta sentir su respiración sobre su mejilla y puso suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. Su calidez la invadió por completo, impidiéndole separarse de él por un largo rato en el que permanecío unida a su rostro, pero finalmente, la agitación de su respiración la obligó a alejarse para tomar aire. Después de esto, buscó una vez más sus labios, pero esta vez algo pasó.

Kurosaki que había estado dormido profundamente, repentinamente sujetaba la cara de Teru con ambas manos y la besaba apasionadamente, con los ojos cerrados. Ella al principio sorprendida, lentamente se dejó llevar.

Le gustaba como se sentía, era algo tan nuevo, mucho mejor que como Kenny la había besado. Pero de pronto el beso comenzó a ser demasiado profundo. Comenzó a sentirse ahogada en él, cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca. Kurosaki en cambio, se mostraba entusiasmado en los labios de la chica. Había girado y se encontraba justo encima de ella, sujetándola por la cintura y la espalda. Teru se asustó. No era el mismo tipo de miedo que sintió con Kenny. No, porque lo que la asustó, fue darse cuenta de que ella también lo quería, y que por mas que tratara, no podía escapar de los dulces labios de Kurosaki. Sin embargo, aprovechó un momento en que él se apartaba, para poner sus manos rápidamente sobre la boca del joven y no permitirle seguir besándola. En ese momento, Kurosaki se desvaneció sobre Teru y continuó durmiendo profundamente. Teru se quedó paralizada, con Kurosaki sobre su pecho, y sin la más minima idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero en un momento así, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y dormir… dormir junto a él…


	5. Un dulce sueño

–Kurosaki? –murmuró Teru al despertarse y darse cuenta de que no estaba. Pensando en lo de la noche anterior se sonrojó, aunque solo había sido un beso y que ella misma había detenido, se sentía emocionada, y un poco avergonzada. Salió de la pieza y se encontró con el desayuno recién preparado que le había dejado Kurosaki. Sonrío al verlo y lo vio en el balcón fumando un cigarro.

Kurosaki se había despertado sobre el pecho de Teru, quien estaba aferrada a su espalda. ¿Qué demonios hacían en esa posición? Dormía profundamente, pero si desertaba ¿cómo le explicaría algo así? aunque de cualquier manera, era ella quien lo abrazaba, pero por otro lado, él estaba sobre ella, pero aun así… dejó de pensar al darse cuenta que lo primero era que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. Con cuidado de no despertarla, delicadamente separó sus brazos y se aleó de ella. La vio dormir tranquilamente. Acarició tiernamente su cabello y vio que sus ojos no estaban tan rojos a pesar de lo mucho que había llorado la noche anterior. Seguramente se sentía mejor, así que no se preocupó. Salió al balcón fumar un cigarro para despejar su mente. Desde el ahí, la fria mañana parecía destruir mas sus vagos recuerdos de la pasada noche. Todo parecía tan rutinario, tan común. Y sin embargo, el dulce sabor de los labios de Teru permanecía en sus pensamientos, aun si solo había sido un sueño…

Al rato después la sintió salir del dormitorio, pero la ignoró y continuo mirando por el balcón y fumando su cigarro. "En verdad fue solo un sueño, es imposible que algo como eso haya pasado" pensaba tristemente.

–Hola, Kurosaki –lo saludó desde la sala.

El solo la miró, y al hacerlo recordó… el sueño…

–Hola… tengo algo que hacer volveré en un rato mas. Después de comer lava los platos– dijo mientras cruzaba corriendo la sala donde estaba Teru, tapándose la cara con la mano del cigarro y cerrando la puerta al salir.

–¿Qué le pasa? ¿Después de lo de ayer? –se preguntaba Teru extrañada. La había besado tan apasionadamente y ahora parecía que simplemente se le había olvidado todo– eres en verdad muy cruel –dijo con voz triste para si misma.

Kurosaki caminaba por la calle cuando recordó las flores. Las malditas flores que el día anterior le habían dado un dolor de cabeza infernal por la simple maldita fecha. Reiko, la enigmática florista le había dicho que volviera, seguramente era lo mejor que podía hacer para aclarar sus pensamientos, así que se dirigió a donde había comprado las flores azules. Ella tras el mostrador lo recibió con la misma sonrisa de antes.

–Buenos días Tasuku–kun. No esperaba que volvieses tan pronto.

–Hola –saludó el casi indiferente.

–le agradaron las flores a la pequeña?

Kurosaki acababa de recordar que las flores nunca le llegaron a Teru. Esa noche después de recibir el correo de Teru, los celos lo invadieron de tal forma que sin pensarlo, tiró el ramo a la basura. Malditas flores. Maldita fecha. Maldita Teru. ¿Por qué lo hacia sentirse así?

–no pude dárselas… surgió algo y se… arruinaron.

–¿En serio? –dijo ella tristemente. No le era grato que su trabajo fuese desperdiciado de esa forma, pero aun así, contestó amablemente– Entonces, te haré otro por cuenta de la casa.

–No, no hay necesidad –se negó Kurosaki.

–Por supuesto que es necesario. ¿No le pudiste decir nada a esa chica verdad? Esta vez, definitivamente tendrás que hacerlo. Si no te apresuras, otras personas se adelantaran.

El recuerdo de Kenny atravesó a Kurosaki. Se estremeció al recordar la escena de la noche anterior. Reiko lo miraba preocupada.

–Dime Tasuku–kun… ¿estas durmiendo bien?

–¿Que? –preguntó extrañado. ¿En verdad era esa mujer tan perceptiva? Había tenido un sueño en el que besaba a Teru como si no existiese nada más en todo el mundo, pero…– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó.

–Por tus ojeras –dijo ella inocentemente– están muy marcadas.

–No… son así normalmente –contestó algo avergonzado.

–Entonces no hay problema, pero aun así, deberías relajarte, Tasuku–kun. ¿Me dejarías invitarte a tomar un café?

Se quedó pensativo. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle. Estaba más confundido que nunca y el maestro no era tan buen consejero en cuanto a temas amorosos. Talvez era una buena opción hablar con ella.

–debo ir a mi casa por un asunto, a que hora sales?

–en media hora termino. Nos vemos aquí entonces? –preguntó con la misma insistente sonrisa.

–Claro… nos vemos –se despidió al salir de la florería.

En el departamento, Teru terminaba de desayunar. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Kurosaki se había ido. Que estaría haciendo? Para haberse ido así, debía ser algo muy importante. Se dirigía a tirar los desperdicios al basurero cuando al abrirlo, algo captó su atención. Un ramo de flores azules. Daisys azules. Las recogió con gentileza e intentó acomodarlos, a pesar de que ya estaban algo marchitas. ¿Por qué había algo así en la basura? Sin duda, era la basura de Kurosaki, pero porque lo habría tirado? El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó y casi por instinto las escondió detrás de su espalda.

–Bu Buenos dias Kurosaki –saludó nerviosa.

–Aun no limpias La casa, sirvienta? –dijo el con poco interés.

–No… estaba terminando de limpiar los platos –respondió. ¿Que le pasaba a ese tipo? Después de lo que le había hecho la pasada noche, tenia cara para tratarla así?

–pues apresúrate y hazlo. Ah y después de hacerlo, comienza a preparar el almuerzo –le gritó sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Teru sintió como su pecho se contraía, provocándole tanto dolor que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

–¡Prepáratelo tu mismo, estúpido Kurosaki! –le gritó arrojándole el ramo de flores marchitas en la cabeza y saliendo a toda velocidad del departamento.

–¡Teru! –La llamo Kurosaki, pero ella ya estaba fuera– ¡Maldición! –dijo mientras salía a buscarla. Teru bajo las escaleras corriendo para escapar de Kurosaki.

–¡No corras, mocosa! ¿Tengo que hablar contigo! –le gritaba, pero ella no le hacia caso. Al llegar a la perta del edificio Kurosaki ya la estaba alcanzando, pero ella logró adelantarse y llegar hasta la calle. Totalmente agotada por la carrera, paró a tomar aire sin darse cuenta del Subaru azul que se acercaba a ella velozmente. Cuando lo vio, ya era imposible escapar. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente paralizada frente a lo inevitable. Blanco. Su mente estaba en un vacío total casi aceptando el final que se acercaba. Su respiración se detuvo y por un momento, todo sonido pareció extinguirse. Escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre y vio a alguien parado frente a ella que la sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos. El auto había alcanzado a frenar a pocos centímetros de ellos y Kurosaki continuaba abrazándola sin dejar de temblar. Cuando Teru se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, de inmediato quiso escapar de los brazos de su salvador.

–¡suéltame maldito Kurosaki! ¡No te acerques a mí! –pero el no le hacia caso y seguía aferrado fuertemente a ella sin poder calmarse del susto que se había llevado– es en serio ¡que me sueltes te digo! –gritaba ella con mas fuerza, pero todo esfuerzo que hacía era inútil ante la fuerza de Kurosaki. Finalmente dejó de resistirse también lo abrazó. Se sintió invadida por una mezcla de odio y gratitud y sin poder separarse de la esa persona que era a quien mas amaba.


	6. La linda ladrona

Aun se respiraba en el aire la angustia del accidente que por poco ocurre. El auto se había alejado rápidamente y al final no quedo nadie más que las dos personas que se abrazaban en el frio de la mañana.

-sueltame… estúpido kurosaki –seguía repitiendo ella con el rostro humedo por las lagrimas y hundido en el pecho de él– no tenias que haber venido.

-ah no? Claro, hubiera sido mejor que el auto… –pero su voz se cortó y no pudo terminar la frase.- idiota.

Teru no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta que no podía reprocharle nada. Ella fue la única que había salido corriendo sin motivo y el había llegado a tiempo para protegerla. Pero aunque estuviese infinitamente agradecida, el ramo de flores azules seguía en sus pensamientos y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. El beso de la noche anterior no ayudaba para nada la situación. Eso solo la hacia sentirse mas confundida.

una vez sus musculos se hubieron relajado, pudo bajar lentamente sus brazos, soltando a kurosaki, sin embargo, el seguía aferrado a ella y no parecía tener intenciones de calmarse.

-no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así nunca –le susurro al oido.

Teru no dijo nada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron calmados, subieron las escaleras para seguir desayunando. El agua se habia enfriado así que Teru volvio a hervirla mientras Kurosaki descansaba del impacto en el sillon.

Con dos tazas de café en la mano, Teru se acercó a la sala, dejo una en la mesa frente a él y se dio media vuelta para irse.

–espera –dijo Kurosaki señalandole con el dedo que se acercara– ¿ya te vas?

–quiero terminar de lavar pronto e irme asique tomate rapido el café.

–¿te vas a ir tan pronto? Quedate un poco ¿crees que lo que paso recién fue algo si importancia?

Teru se conmovió. A pesar de ser tan frio aun se preocupaba por ella.

–estoy bien… no me pasó nada después de todo.

–No me refiero a eso –dijo con tono severo y mirada asesina– me refiero a que me arriesgué a morir por salvarte y no me lo has agradecido aun. Claro que si no piensas hacerlo, no tengo problemas en atarte y ponerte de vuelta en el camino y arrollarte yo mismo con mi auto.

–valla ayuda! ¿Asique solo me salvaste de ser atropellada para poder arrollarme tu mismo? Claro! Debería estar agradecida ¿verdad? supongo que sigues tan idiota como siempre ¿verdad? Entonces no tiene caso. Me voy a casa.

–hey no seas así era solo una broma –rió.

Era una broma, pero el rostro de la pobre chica, seguia reflejando la angustia, el miedo y el arrepentimiento. Kurosaki lo notó.

–oye, lo siento. No tenia que haber dicho algo así, pero no te vayas todavía ¿bueno? Siéntate aquí y termínate el café.

–Eso debería decirlo yo… –dijo y se sentó junto a Kurosaki en silencio.

Ninguno rompió esa atmosfera de calma que por fin se había dado paso en la agitada mañana que estaban teniendo. A pesar del frio, el café era reconfortante y se sentían increíblemente tranquilos a pesar del accidente que afortunadamente no llegaron a lamentar. Hasta que la atención de ambos se fijó en el ramo de flores azules que seguía tirado en el piso de la sala. Al verlo se miraros y no pudieron contener una pequeña risa. ese ramo habia sido la causa de la pelea.

–las habia comprado para ti –dijo Kurosaki con una sonrisa triste y sin apartar los ojos de las flores.

Teru se acercó al ramo y lo recogió suavemente.

–el regalo? –preguntó volviéndose sorprendida.

–sip, lamento que hubieras visto ese, lo había tirado por que ya estaba marchito –mintió recordando que la ira lo había tirado cuando supo que Teru había salido con un chico.

–aun así son lindas –dijo ella con dulzura y fue rápidamente a la cocina. Al volver, traía las flores en un enorme jarrón con agua. "así se arreglarán" pensó para si misma.

–Gracias Kurosaki –dijo alegremente volviéndose hacia él– son muy lindas. Muchas gracias.

–¿y no te olvidas de algo?

–¿Qué será?

–que te salvé la vida mocosa idiota.

–que me salvaste? Estas seguro? Según yo, el auto iba a parar de todas formas, asíque tú solo lo hiciste parecer mas dramático de lo que fue en realidad. No tengo porque agradecerte nada –dijo riendo orgullosamente.

–que estas diciendo idiota, si no hubiera llegado, seguro no lo estarías contando.

–claro, lo que pasa es que el auto se detuvo al ver tu brillante cabeza calva, eso fue lo que sucedió ajajá.

–no vas a agradecerme, verdad?

–Nop –sonrió ella.

–Que se le va a hacer… –dijo resignado mientras bebía el último trago de café.

–de acuerdo, te agradeceré debidamente, pero… necesito que cierres los ojos.

–que? –preguntó atónito Kurosaki mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

–que necesito que no muevas la cara y que cierres los ojos.

Kurosaki se quedó atónito ante la petición. No puede ser lo que estoy pensando, verdad? Si es así, lo que tuve anoche es lo que llaman un "sueño premonitorio" pero ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora? digo ¿no es peligroso ir contra el destino? Si es así, debería seguirle el juego y que sea lo que sea, pero que pasa si de aquí pasamos a segunda base y no soy capaz de controlarme y…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos pervertidos, Teru tapo sus ojos con la mano y suavemente lo besó en la mejilla.

Un beso? Era la primera vez que lo besaba? Pudo sentir sus suaves labios y como estos tocaban su piel. Teru tenia el mismo olor que recordaba de su sueño… era casi la misma sensación, sentía que no era la primera vez que sentia su piel tan cerca de la suya.

Cuando ella retiro su mano, Kurosaki veía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–¿Quién sabe? –respondió con una risita.

La mirada de Kurosaki se volvió totalmente seria.

–lo que acabas de hacer… lo habias hecho antes?

–antes? A que te refieres?

–a que si me habias besado antes. –dijo tomando su mano firmemente.

Teru se sorprendió y comenzó a ruborizarse. Acaso había sido descubierta?

–jaja pero si fuiste tu quien me besó cuando me dio respiración boca a boca o no?

–No! Me refiero a la pasada noche. Dime la verdad –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras ella trataba inútilmente de esquivarlo– ¿me besaste anoche?

La pregunta tuvo cierto aire amenazador pero el rostro de Kurosaki se veía tan tranquilo y serio. Incluso gentil. Y con dulzura soltó su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

–tu me besaste ¿estoy en lo cierto? No fue un sueño ¿verdad?

–tu… tuviste un sueño en el que te besaba? –murmuró Teru si ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos– así que no lo olvidaste…

–niña estupida y egoista –dijo Kurosaki mientras la abrazaba suavemente. No robes besos de esa forma.

–eso deberia decirlo yo… estupido Kurosaki…

y cerrando lentamente sus ojos, se dejó abrazar lentamente por su salvador, amigo, guardian y ahora talvez… algo mas?


	7. Confusión

_Ya no se como podré mirarte a los ojos. Después de lo que pasó ¿como será nuestra relación? Tengo miedo. este miedo que he sentido al pensar que Kurosaki pueda alejarse de mi, crece cada vez más… Tengo miedo de perderlo…_

En clases, el corazón de Teru latía con fuerza, su cara estaba roja y sus movimientos eran torpes y temblorosos. Su único pensamiento era Kurosaki. Ese beso lo había complicado todo.

_¿Como se me ocurrió besarlo?_ Se preguntaba además de cuestionarse porque se había ido tan rápido después de lo ocurrido la mañana anterior…

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? –pensó Kurosaki en voz alta mientras continuaba con Teru entre sus brazos.

–ah! El café se enfrió. Debería recalentarlo. Oh! Pero ya es muy tarde y hoy tengo que ir al colegio –decía agitadamente soltándose del abrazo de Kurosaki– es mejor que me vaya.

–tienes razón, es tarde, ¿no quieres que te lleve?

–¡No! no hay problema –dijo atropelladamente–. Tomaré el autobús.

–¿estas segura?

–segura, adiós –y tras ella cerro la puerta rápidamente.

Que acaba de pasar aquí? pensaba Kurosaki mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj. 08:10 14/02…

–Teru, te ves muy nerviosa. ¿Paso algo? –preguntó Kiyoshi despertándola de sus pensamientos.

–ah… si… no es nada. Estoy bien! Es solo que recordé que hoy es san Valentín…

–si, 14 de febrero. ¿has preparado algo ya?

–puessss… últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, sabes?- es cierto, no le he contado a kiyoshi sobre el accidente con Kenny…mucho menos lo de Kurosaki! Yo que jamás había sido besada hasta ahora recibo dos besos en una noche –la cara roja de Teru revelaba aun mas su nerviosismo.

_Seguro el pervertido de Kurosaki–san hizo algo… ya era hora de que tomara la iniciativa_ río Kiyoshi para si mismo. Lo alegraba ver a su amiga con problemas menores que los que ya había enfrentado. El accidente con Mori–sensei los había dejado a todos muy preocupados. Pero sabiendo que estaba con Kurosaki, no había nada que temer.

–después de clases iremos a comprar chocolates, de acuerdo? –preguntó Kiyoshi–.

–…de acuerdo…..

Con su cigarro en mano, Kurosaki paseaba por la ciudad. No tenía intenciones de ir al trabajo. Después de la reacción que había tenido Teru era obvio que tenia que pensar un poco en el asunto, y lo mismo para el. Lo mejor era que no se viesen por un tiempo, después de todo, había sido todo tan rápido. así que no fue un sueño… en realidad me beso anoche… no estuvo nada mal

Una voz conocida lo hizo reaccionar.

–buenos dias Tasuku–kun –le sonreia Reiko desde su floreria.

–hola, gracias por lo del otro dia.

-si.. sobre eso… podrias venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo

–claro –dijo un poco confundido y entró a la florería.

En la tienda había una mesita redonda y dos sillas donde Reiko lo invito a sentarse. Kurosaki, sin tener idea de para que queria hablar con el, obedeció y la escuchó.

–es sobre la chica a la que le diste las flores. Necesito saberlo Tasuku–kun. ¿Es Kurebayashi Teru de quien estamos hablando?

Él se quedó inmóvil. Esa mujer conocía a Teru y él sin darse cuenta le había mostrado que tipo de intereses tenia en ella.

–Entiendo que estés sorprendido. Yo misma lo estoy, Onizuka me lo comentó anoche.

–¿conoces a Riko también?

–Es una colega mía, hace un par de años que trabajamos juntas.

–No me extraña que sea así, después de todo, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, lógicamente habrá trabajado en varios lugares después de lo que pasó en la compañía…

–Onizuka me comentó algo sobre ti la vez pasada. Fuimos a beber y para variar se pasó de copas…

"Claro, se pone a beber y anda contando cosas sobre mi" pensó Kurosaki.

–y entre varias cosas me contó sobre tu relación con esa niña.

La mirada de Kurosaki se puso totalmente seria. ¿de que estaba hablando esa mujer?

–solo tiene 16 años ¿verdad?

"No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando" intentaba convencerse él ante lo que estaba escuchando.

–Es solo una niña –seguía hablando Reiko– ¿no crees que algo así solo la lastimaría? En cualquier sentido, quiero decir. La verdad no creo que vayas en serio con una niña pequeña. Seguramente terminaras lastimándola. Y si no fuera así y quisieras algo serio, como se sentiría ella con la diferencia de edades? Esa una estudiante, algo así la haría alejarse de los estudios, las cosas importantes para una niña de su edad.

–¡Teru no es una niña!

El golpe que dio con ambas manos sobre la mesa al levantarse de la silla resonó por toda la tienda vacía y por un momento, parecía que el aire se había se había congelado.

–pero que estás diciendo, si solo tiene 16…

–¡Teru no es una niña cualquiera! –la interrumpió Kurosaki. Es una persona muy importante para mí. La mas importante…

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaba diciendo todo eso y se sonrojó, se calmo y apartó la mirada de Reiko con intensiones de irse.

La florista, con rostro serio y calmado, dijo:

–¿tan importante es para ti? Entonces, por favor comprende que lo mejor para una "mujer" de su edad es estar con gente de su edad.

"los chicos de la edad de Teru son unos bastardos" pensó Kurosaki recordando a Kenny decidido a salir de ahí lo antes posible.

–si llegas a lastimarla, será mas de lo que hizo ese chico extranjero con ella.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta sin volverle la mirada ni decirle una palabra a Reiko. La luz del mediodía le cegó los ojos por un instante. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando a paso firme. cuando pudo ver con claridad, ya era muy tarde. Un bulto lo había golpeado a la altura del estómago y cuando bajó la vista para ver quien había sido el infeliz que se le había cruzado en el camino, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada dulce de Teru.


	8. Catorce

En el centro de la ciudad, el aire parecía estar inmóvil, ni una pequeña brisa rompia el suave equilibrio con el que todo mundo fluia por las calles. En ese momento, un hombre rubio salia a toda prisa de una florería para ir a chocar con una pequeña niña.

–¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki? No fuiste al trabajo –dijo Teru intentando no tocar el el ausnto de esa misma mañana.

Kurosaki no se atrevia a verla a los ojos, y con paso tajante la ignoró y siguió caminando.

Molesta con su actitud, Teru lo siguió hasta alcanzar su chaqueta.

–¡Kurosaki, respondeme! –decía tirando de su espalda.

–¡no me molestas! Ve a jugar con tus muñecas o algo. Estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

La paciencia de Teru ya se estaba agotando, pero no lo dejaria irse sin una explicación convincente sobre por que tenia esa actitud.

–dejé mis muñecas en tu casa junto a tus videojuegos. No puedo creer que te llames a ti mismo un "adulto".

-vete a casa.

–¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy? Riko–san me preguntó por ti y no supe que decirle. Pensé que llegarias después de mi… –y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el evento que justamente queria dejar al margen de la conversación–. Kurosaki, sobre lo de esta mañana…

El detuvo su camino de golpe y Teru lo imitó.

–Teru, porfavor olvida lo que paso ayer. No fue correcto hacer lo que hicimos. De parte de ninguno de los dos… –a pesar de encontrarse frente a ella ahora, seguía evitando su mirada, y ella no podia ver la suya con claridad.

–de de de que hablas? Lo que paso ayer… emmm.. bueno…

–no es una broma ni una sugerencia. Olvida absolutamente todo lo que pasó anoche. Fue un error estupido y no volverá a pasar.

El corazón de Teru casi se detuvo al oir estas palabras. No entendía este repentino cambio de opinión que había tenido Kurosaki. Después de cómo la había besado esa noche, aunque hubiese sido un beso, no lo había olvidado, pero lo que ahora decía era completamente lo contrario.

–jaja… si, bueno… perdón por lo de anoche… no volverá a pasar… lo prometo… –dijo Teru con la cabeza baja, procurando que no notara las lagrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.-si ves a Riko–san, dile que volveré un poco mas tarde hoy, si?.

–Seguro… –diose media vuelta y continuo su camino, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Sus piernas solo querían llevarlo lo mas lejos posible de ahí.

14 de Febrero…

DAISY soy Teru. Estoy muy bien. Hoy es san Valentín así que te escribo este correo para desearte que tengas un día muy feliz. Eres la persona más importante para mí y quiero que lo sepas. Tu siempre sabes como alegrarme cuando estoy triste, asíque hoy yo también quiero alegrarte, pero DAISY… la verdad es que hoy no me siento muy bien… hay una persona a la que también quisiera decirle estas palabras, pero parece que no quiere escucharlas… desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero que esa persona también sea la mas feliz, pero no puedo hacer nada por para hacérselo saber… solo espero que de alguna forma, mis sentimientos le lleguen.

CORREO ENVIADO

Teru cerró su celular y miro por la ventana del bus, necesitaba fijar su mente en cualquier otra cosa que la distrajera de Kurosaki y la extraña actitud que había tenido. El paisaje através del vidrio de a poco la hipnotizaba y dejaba ir sus pensamientos a algún lugar muy lejano. Sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron y el suave movimiento del bus en poco tiempo terminó por dormirla. A su lado sintió una presencia familiar, el suave calor de una persona que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. El bus estaba completamente vacío a excepción de ella y alguien que la sujetaba con ternura y le acariciaba la cabeza. En la posición en la que estaba no podía ver su cara, pero estaba segura que era su dulce hermano que la visitaba de vez en cuando. Se sentía tan cómoda y relajada que no hizo el más mínimo movimiento y continuó durmiendo apaciblemente junto a su hermano y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Una sacudida la despertó subitamente del largo paseo que había dado con su hermano.

–Pequeña –la llamaba el conductor– , esta es la ultima parada. Tienes que bajarte aquí.

Teru se levantó de golpe un poco confundida pero consiente de que le causaria problemas al condutor si no se bajaba rapido del bus. Ya estaba anocheciendo y había llegado al otro lado de la ciudad. Al parecer había estado durmiendo por horas.

"que haré ahora… ya no me queda dinero para volver a casa… tampoco tengo para comprar algo de comida" el hambre y el frío la tenían fatigada y las estrellas comenzaban poco a poco a esparcirse por el cielo nocturno. "es peligroso caminar de noche por estas calles… Kiyoshi no vive por aquí, Haruka tampoco… les causaría problemas si los llamara por una torpeza como esta… Riko–san podría ayudarme, pero seguro esta trabajando… hoy el no fue al trabajo…" recordó Teru que Kurosaki no había ido al colegio en todo el día sin darle ni una explicación.

–no pienso pedirle ayuda. Si el quiere negar lo que pasó, bien por él. No me importa… y tampoco necesito que venga por mi –dijo convencida y molesta–. No quiero que venga por mi…

DAISY, ojala estuvieras conmigo justo en este momento… me siento muy sola…

CORREO ENVIADO

Pip pip pip

BANDEJA DE ENTRADA (1)

DAISY

Teru, gracias por tu correo, me alegra que te acordaras de mi, pero parece que tu no lo estas pasando muy bien. Días como estos son difíciles si la persona a la que quieres enviarle tus sentimientos no los recibe, pero recuerda que a veces no es con esa intención. Talvez esta persona en verdad quiere recibir tus sentimientos. Después de todo, es tu amor lo que estas entregando. Ese tipo debe ser idiota si no quiere recibir algo tan valioso. Yo por mi parte estoy encantado de que me consideres una persona tan importante y que me envies tus sentimientos me hace inmensamente feliz. Espero que este correo logre subirte un poco el ánimo. Mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz. Esa es mi felicidad. Te estaré cuidando siempre.

DAISY

Una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica y sujetó con fuerza el telefono contra su pecho. "gracias DAISY" murmuró en silencio.

Sobre la calle de asfalto oscuro, un par de focos brillaban a la distancia. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Teru distinguió que eran los focos de un jeep que conocia. El jeep de Kurosaki que se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba.

"gracias… Kurosaki".


	9. Tu sonrisa

La silueta del cherokee de Kurosaki se acercaba en dirección a Teru. impasciente por verlo, simplemente por hablar un poco con él, Teru se preguntaba que expresión tendría kurosaki al recogerla. ¿estaria arrepentido? Talvez enojado. Seguramebte enojado… talvez un poco triste, culpable… en momentos asi, no ayudaba mucho basarse en los correos de DAISY para saber cual seria su reaccion. Aunque Teru sabia que él y Kurosaki eran la misma persona, sabia también que esté nunca actuaba igual de dulce que las palabras de su alter ego.

_Kurosaki, lo unico que te pido es que no te enojes conmigo... _rogaba ella con los ojos cerrados dejandose llevar por la paz que le traia el rugir del motor del jeep. se detuvo lentamente justo delante de Teru, que indesisa abrió la puerta escuchando ya lo enojado que estaria Kurosaki. _por favor no te enojes_. una vez que estuvo sentada y se calmo, kurosaki puso el auto en marcha y encendió la radio. Teru comprendió de inmediato que no tenia intencion de hablar. en la radio, sonaba un jazz lento y melancolico que hizo que a Teru se le apretara el corazon, pero no le dolia tanto como el silencio frio de Kurosaki.

-como supiste que estaba aqui? -preguntó intentando abrir dialogo.

-Riko me lo dijo, dijo que DAISY la contactó despues de recibir un correo tuyo.

-Ah... ya veo...

-Dijo que estabas triste...

-si, pero ya no lo estoy -dijo mirandolo con una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, era Kurosaki el que se veia melancolico- ¡Kurosaki! ¿te paso algo? -exclamó tomando su brazo.

Kurosaki se sonrojó.

¿Estupida! ¿no ves que estoy al volante? ¿acaso quieres que nos matemos? -le gritó y la apartó con fuerza. maldición! que estoy haciendo?

-ah jajaja lo siento lo siento -rió Teru en voz baja.

las palabras de Reiko seguian en la cabeza de Kurosaki _es una niña.. una niña... maldicion, que estoy haciendo..._ Teru seguia riendo cada vez mas bajo, hasta que ningun sonido volvio a interrumpir la melodia.

-Kurosaki.

-...¿que?

-perdón.

-está bien, pero ten cuidado.

-no, sobre lo de el otro dia. sobre ese beso _por favor no vuelvas a enojarte._

-está bien, te dije que no pasaba nada, solo olvidalo si? fue una estupidez y no..

-¡NO! -interrumpió ella- perdón por eso, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho -y al pronunciar estas palabras, le dirigio una mirada llega de determinacion, valor y tristeza-. No me importa lo que pienses sobre lo del otro dia, pero porfavor no me pidas que lo olvide. -le dijo y unas lagrimas asomaron a sus vidriosos ojos. sus labios temblaban, pero su mirada seguia siendo desafiante y la sostenia con firmeza.

_es una niña... solo una niña..._ poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad hasta que quedó estacionado a un lado del camino.

-no me pidas que lo olvide, porque no quiero hacerlo! -exclamó y las lagrimas rodaba sin parar por sus mejillas. -no quiero y tampoco puedo.

_...solo una niña..._

-y porfavor... tu tampoco lo hagas -y gimiendo dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos.

_no... porfavor..._

Teru abrió la puerta del auto y caminó lentamente por el borde de la calle. era una noche calida iluminada por la luna llena y los faroles de la calle. kurosaki se bajo tambien.

-Teru... estás bien? -dijo siguiendola.

-solo quiero tomar un poco de aire, no es nada, no te preocupes.

_no te pongas triste..._

-estoy un poco mareada pero me sentiré mejor en un momento.

_si te veo triste..._

-en un momento estaré bien, tengo que llegar a estudiar sabes?

_no soy capaz de hacer nada mas..._

-tengo dos examenes mañana, asique necesito esforzarme el doble!

_..que esto_

el calor de la mano de Kurosaki la tomó desprevenida y la envolvio lentamente en un abrazo. ella contra su pecho que ya conocia tan bien, no lograba adivinar que pasaba. lo unico que sentia era un palpitar acelerado y unos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza y que parecian que jamas la soltarian. su cabello le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y sentia su respiracion calida.

-Teru, perdoname, pero no soy capaz de hacer nada mas que esto. -y diciendo esto, acerco su rostro a su cara y beso sus ojos donde aun quedaba rasto de sus lagrimas-. frente a ti yo solo...

_frente a esta niña yo..._

Teru alzó su manos y sujetó su rostro frente al suyo.

-¿por que sigues viendome como una niña? -kurosaki se estremeció al oir esto

-porque eres una niña... tan pequeña, tan fragil...

-no soy tan fragil sabes? -rio ella dulcemente.

-no quiero hacerte daño -dijo con tristeza apartando la mirada. y soy el unico que siempre está haciendote sufrir

tery vio la tristeza con la que pronunciaba estas palabras.

-eso es imposible, porque eres tu quien siempre me hace sonreir. la unica forma en la que me harias sufrir... seria alejandote de mi... -y con los ojos cerrados, se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

kurosaki no sabia que decir, las palabras que menos esperaba oir esa noche se le habian presentado sin avisar y habian alejado sus miedos que tanto lo detenian. El valor de Teru, su determinacion lo tenia impactado. ¿en que momento habia dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer?

-volvamos a casa si?... -no habia respuesta- ...Teru?... -se aparto un poco para ver su cara- ¡deja de dormir maldicion!

* * *

**recuerden dejar review :)**


	10. Junto a ti

_Querido DAISY, la persona que me gusta resultó mucho más sensible respecto a mis emociones de lo que yo pensaba. Aún asi, no estoy segura de si deberia esperar algo más. Lo mas seguro es que el no se interese en mi de "esa" forma. Han pasado muchas cosas y nuestra relacion quedo en un punto complicado en el que no puedo ver sus sentimientos claramente. aun asi, espero que nunca se aleje de mi. _

_Mi gentil DAISY, desgraciadamente no soy capaz de enviarte un correo asi. sabiendo quien eres realmente, solo complicaria las cosas... sin embargo, no puedo borrar este e-mail. el peso de estas emociones es muy grande y no puedo llevarlo. _

Teru se resigno a guardar el e-mail como un borrador y cerrar su celular. los estudios eran lo primero y no podia estar siempre pensando en Kurosaki cuando ni si quiera conocia la claridad de sus sentimientos. es verdad que habia sido muy amable la noche anterior al haberla ido a buscar, pero existia una enorme diferencia entre AMOR y AMABILIDAD. ya habia cometido un error al apresurarse... Biologia, Historia... los cuadernos desparramados sobre la mesa eran lo unico que la podia despistar por unos momentos de pensar en su dulce DAISY (esta es ademas la razon por la que siempre tuvo buenas notas). un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto.

"lo siento Teru-chan! perdi mis llaves durante elviaje" dijo Riko en el umbral de la puerta cargada de maletas.

"no hay problema, como estuvo el viaje Riko-san?"

"fue de lo mejor!" dijo, olvidandose que le habia dicho a Teru que era un viaje de negocios. su inocente imaginacion no la hizo ver la realidad de la situacion y solo le sonrio. "pe-pero te traje un regalo, asi que nadie tiene que saber qué taaaan bien me fue en el viaje, de acuerdo Teru-chan? en especial no se lo menciones a kurosaki" le pidió entregandole una pequeña bolsa rosa. Teru seguia sin entender, pero acepto el regalo emocionada. "bueno, estuve fuera bastante tiempo. dime, paso algo por aqui?" _ALGO? _ocurrieron muchisimas cosas, pero su conciencia no le permitia confesar cosas tan vergonzosas. ciertamente no era el momento indicado. "mmmm? entonces SI paso algo, cierto? dime ahora mismo si el vecino lolicon tuvo algo que ver." dijo con un aura sombria.

"no te preocupes Riko-san! no paso nada, absolutamente nada. suelta ese cuchillo porfavor! a donde vas? no vallas a buscar a Kurosaki!" Kurosaki estaba jugando mahjong cuando un escalofrío le recorrio la espalda. "me quede en su casa y bueno, no es como si nos hubiésemos be-be-besado ni nada." las palabras de Teru no sonaban muy convincentes y si cara roja tampoco ayudaba a disimular, pero Riko comprendio lo que sucedia.

"Teru-chan, se me acabaron los cigarros, puedes ir a pedirle uno a Kurosaki?"

"¿eh? pero hay una maquina expendedora aqui cerca..."

"aah si... es que me quede sin cambio durante el viaje". que se le hiba a hacer, Teru tampoco tenia dinero (pobre)

"bu-bueno. vuelvo en seguida" dijo, y tras ella, cerró la puerta. dentro del departamento, Riko sonria mientras prendia un cigarro.

en la puerta contigua, Kurosaki la recibio extrañado. "Riko aun no vuelve? dijo que no llegaria muy tarde y que durmieras en tu casa hoy".

"no es eso... Kurosaki" dijo mirandolo a la cara "dame un cigarro". la puerta choco de golpe contra su nariz.

"¡Creo que ya tuvimos una conversación respecto a eso! ¿me equivoco?" grito a través de la puerta.

"¡de verdad, no es eso! abre, estupido Kurosaki" Kurosaki abrio la puerta y ella le explicó la situación mientras se cubria la nariz.

"asi que ELLA quiere un cigarro... creo que me quedan algunos. ven, pasa". sin embargo, solo se quedo en la entrada y cerró la puerta. al rato Kurosaki volvió con el único cigarro que le quedaba. "que te trajo?" dijo señalando la bolsa rosa. Teru estaba tan nerviosa que se habia olvidado de abrir el regalo de Riko.

"No se que es." y se apresuró a meter la mano. dentro habia un pequeño tubito rojo que emitía una suave fragancia a flores. en la etiqueta se leía LIP GLOSS. "es muy lindo. y huele muy bien!" dijo acerandolo a su rostro.

"si... huele bien" dijo Kurosaki acercandose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente a pocos centimetros. "pero te aseguro que no se te vera bien" rio.

"estupido kurosaki!" y abriendolo le dijo "ya verás lo linda que me veo" y pasó suavemente el lip gloss por sus labios tal como Riko le habia enseñado. kurosaki no podia disimular la risa al ver su comportamiento tan infantil, sin embargo admitio que habia perdido.

"si, te ves linda" le dijo acercandose a ella y apoyandondose en la puerta. Teru se sonrojó cuando sintio que la superficie que la sostenia comenzaba a moverse. Kurosaki habia abierto la puerta y antes de ella que se diera cuenta, la tenia entre sus brazos. "cuidado, casi te caes. no vas a darle el cigarro a Riko? voy contigo. hay algo que quiero preguntarle." al llegar al departamento habia un papel en la puerta.

_Teru-chan. surgió algo urgente y tengo que salir otra vez. sera solo por esta noche, pero porfavor quedate en casa de Kurosaki. vuelvo mañana al medio dia._

_pd: me lleve tu llave, lo siento!_

Kurosaki acerco su cara a la mano que Teru tenia alzada con el cigarro, lo tomo entre sus labios y sacó un encendedor. Teru lo observaba mientras lo prendia y sus dedos rozaban sus labios.

"asi que te quedas otra vez conmigo... quieres ver alguna pelicula en especial? las de terror estan prohibidas. Teru sonrió y volvieron al departamento.

* * *

**recuerden dejar sus reviews! :D**


End file.
